


Безопасная фантазия

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: кинк: асфиксия
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Безопасная фантазия

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: асфиксия

Малфой закрывает глаза и представляет себе Поттера – такого, каким он был вчера, распаленного, раскрытого, _готового_. В темноте, под закрытыми веками, Поттер не улыбается ему, тяжело дышит, говорит «ну, давай же», откидываясь назад. В темноте под закрытыми веками Малфой может позволить себе медлить, как бы ему ни хотелось взять, наконец, то, что дразнит так давно, подчинить, оставить следы пальцев и зубов на этом теле.

В темноте под закрытыми веками так легко притвориться, что это не его – пальцы Поттера сжимают и гладят, растягивая мучительное, сладкое, стыдное удовольствие.

Что это не его – Поттера короткие, сквозь зубы, стоны отражаются эхом от слишком белых кафельных стен.

Поттер смотрит на него поплывшим взглядом – похотливо, жадно, – и медленно закрывает глаза.

_Сделай это._

_Я верю тебе._

Малфой надавливает сильнее, ощущает под пальцами суматошное биение чужой хрупкой жизни, которая сейчас по-настоящему в его руках.

И чувствует что-то, чего никогда не чувствовал прежде.

Это больше, чем безыскусное удовольствие механического трения. Это абсолютная власть над чужим телом, над самой чужой жизнью, контроль, который Поттер вверяет ему – так просто, так готовно. Малфой мог бы смотреть на это, даже не двигаясь, смотреть бесконечно: как напрягаются мышцы бедер, как безотчетно сжимаются длинные пальцы, как раздуваются в попытке вдохнуть больше воздуха ноздри, как чуть вздрагивает его полуоткрытый рот. Смешок сухим горлом больше похож на судорожный выдох, и Поттер даже не говорит ничего, лишь приподнимает бровь – «испугался, Малфой?»

Малфой боится того, что есть в нем, боится, что однажды не отнимет рук от доверчиво подставленной ему шеи, и потому не может отказаться от этой – безопасной – фантазии, в которой Поттер такой тесный, такой обжигающе-тесный под ним, сжимается судорожно, каменеет и вырывается, борясь за стремительно тающий в легких воздух.

И он кончает под хриплые выдохи Поттера в его голове.


End file.
